


Tea Time

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt: tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: Poor Eirika has the world resting upon her shoulders. Tana and L'Arachel think that simply won't do.





	Tea Time

“ _ Where is beauty to be found? In great things that, like everything else, are doomed to die,  _

_ or in small things that aspire to nothing, yet know how to set a jewel of infinity in a single moment? _ ” – Muriel Barbery

 

All it takes is one glance at Eirika for L’Arachel to decide that the other princess is in dire need of a break. She can see it in the way her shoulders droop beneath her armor and the faint circles beneath her eyes. She voices her concerns to Tana, naturally, and the Frelian princess is in agreement. And with that, they begin to scheme. 

It is easy, to convince Prince Ephraim that Eirika ought to have an afternoon to herself, and they leave it to him to ensure Seth doesn’t come looking for them ( L’Arachel supposes she ought to be thankful, that one of her beloveds has so steadfast a retainer, but really, it’s quite difficult to find time for just the three of them when he’s so set on ensuring his charge’s safety ). L’Arachel, of course, has a collection of fine teas that she wouldn’t dare leave behind during her journey, and Tana supplies a variety of pastries to go along with them. The arrangements made, they each loop an arm through one of Eirika’s and whisk her off in the direction of L’Arachel’s tent, despite her protests. 

“There’s a war coun--”

“Hush, darling,” L’Arachel says, interrupting Eirika in a rather uncouth way. “Your brother has been notified of your absence, and even encouraged it. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

“He seemed awfully worried about you, you know,” Tana adds, and only then does Eirika relent. L’Arachel doesn’t mind that Tana often knows just what to say--the pegasus knight has been a longtime friend of Eirika’s, and L’Arachel is, truthfully, only grateful that they have accepted her so fully. 

“Moreover, one missed war meeting shan’t be the end of the world. It’s quite important for you to be in high spirits, dear, lest the others find themselves with low morale. Now come, Tana and I have prepared sweets and the finest of teas--only the best for refined women such as ourselves!” And at last, they receive what they want--the sound of Eirika’s laughter and the sight of her smile.

“Thank you, both of you.” She kisses each of them before taking a seat. “I suppose I do need this after all.”


End file.
